mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of The Fairly OddParents episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series The Fairly OddParents. The series is based on a series of Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, beginning with the short The Fairly OddParents!. Since 1998, Nickelodeon aired a total of seven seasons with currently 121 Fairly OddParents episodes, including ten Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, eight television movies and three Jimmy Timmy television movies. Series overview Episodes Note:' D = DVD episode order, B = episode number by broadcast order, P = production order. Click the arrows next to the column headers to change the ordering of the list. Season Pilot: 1998–2001 The Fairly OddParents's actual origins premiered as Oh Yeah! cartoon shorts. The Fairly OddParents first premiered on September 4, 1998 with the episode, "The Fairly OddParents!", plus the first appearance of Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and Vicky. The shorts season ended on March 23, 2001 with the short, "Super Humor", a week before the official series began.From 2001-2003 8 out of 10 shorts were aired on Nickelodeon with Tara Strong dubbing over Mary Kay Bergman's Timmy Turner's voice. Before The Fairly OddParents series officially began, The Fairly OddParents aired 10 total shorts through 1998-2001. Each short has been released to DVD. Season 1: 2001 The first season of the Fairly OddParents is the first installment of the series. It first aired on March 30, 2001 with the episode, "The Big Problem!/Power Mad!", showing the first appearance of Timmy Turner's Parents showing their faces. The season ended on May 4, 2001 with the episode, "Dream Goat/The Same Game". Season 2: 2001-2003 The second season of The Fairly OddParents first aired on December 14, 2001 and ended on January 20, 2003. Season 3: 2002-2003 The third season of The Fairly OddParents premiered on November 8, 2002 and ended on November 21, 2003. "Abra-Catastrophe!" was the first TV movie and aired on April 28, 2003. Season 4: 2003–2005 The fourth season of the Fairly OddParents premiered on November 14, 2003 and ended June 10, 2005. This season also has the 2nd and 3rd TV movies, the 2nd TV movie is "Channel Chasers" and the 3rd is "School's Out: The Musical", the very first movie to be featured as a musical film. Season 5: 2005–2006 The fifth season of The Fairly OddParents continued on July 2, 2004, with the episode, "Crash Nebula". The season ended on November 25, 2005 with the episode, "Timmy the Barbarian!/No Substitute for Crazy!". The season aired its 4th TV Movie, "Fairy Idol", and the last two Jimmy Timmy Trilogy movies, "When Nerds Collide" and "The Jerkinators". Season 6: 2008–2009 Originally, 'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3:The Jerkinator' was to mark the series finale of the Fairly Oddparents in 2006, but after a year long hiatus, the show was revived for a sixth season to contain at Average 20 episodesThe OddParents are coming the OddParents are coming. The season first premiered on February 18, 2008 with the 5th Fairly OddParents movie, Fairly OddBaby, plus the first appearance of Baby Poof. The first 2 episodes aired March 10–13, 2008 as part of "Poof! There He Is Week". The next 2½ episodes aired from May 12–16, 2008, as part of "Turner & Poof Week". Another premiere week titled, '"Super Hero Fairly Weirdo Week", aired during the week of August 11–15, 2008. So far 93 total episodes have aired so far. Another 4 new episodes aired 30 November 2008 during the new SuperStuffed Nicktoons Weekend. Another 3 TV Movies aired May 1-3, 2009 as part of Wishology Week. That is the second season to be broadcast by Nickelodeon Latin America. It started airing July 4, 2008 Season 7: 2009–2010 The seventh season premiered on July 6, 2009 with the episode Bad Heir Day. The first special of the season, "Anti-Poof", aired on July 10, 2009. References External links * [http://www.tv.com/the-fairly-odd-parents/show/4034/episode.html The Fairly OddParents episode guide] at TV.com * [http://www.tvguide.com/detail/tv-show.aspx?tvobjectid=195644&more=ucepisodelist The Fairly OddParents episode guide] at TV Guide * [http://www.ytv.com/programming/shows/fairly_odd_parents/episodes.asp Fairly OddParents Canadian episode guide YTV.com] Fairly OddParents List of episodes es:Anexo:Episodios de Los padrinos mágicos fr:Liste des épisodes de Mes parrains sont magiques hu:Tündéri keresztszülők epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van The Fairly OddParents pl:Lista odcinków serialu animowanego Wróżkowie chrzestni pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de The Fairly OddParents simple:List of The Fairly OddParents episodes